


the bullets catch in her teeth

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 7: Princess and her Knight, F/F, High Fantasy, White Rose Week, trust me here, what appears to be major character death, wizard!Qrow, wrw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: The Queen smiles, actually smiles! Before letting out a wet cough of blood down her lips."Such a pretty young knight. Will you tell me your name?"Ruby can't breath, the Queen presses a cool hand to her cheek, blood dripping heavily to the ground. She's so pretty and dying on her blade, Ruby chokes out a sob."I-I'm sorry! I-Ruby! I’m Ruby Rose! I'm so sorry!!"
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, slight
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	the bullets catch in her teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I promise day 8 is happy I swear.  
> Day 7: Princess and her Knight

_ When she was just a girl she expected the world _ _  
_ _ But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth _ _  
_ _ Life goes on, it gets so heavy _ _  
_ _ The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall _ _  
_ _ In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes _ _  
_ _ In the night the stormy night away she'd fly _

Paradise \- Coldplay

The cold clip of boots echoed through the icy tower with every determined step. Breathing heavy, Ruby Rose, Hero of Remnant, rounded another sharp corner of the staircase, sliding to a stop at a large ornate ice door. She grins to herself, licking her lips, and readying her weapon as the door opens eery and slow. The room beyond was the most extravagant she'd come across so far, long and expansive, with a single throne seated at the end of the large hall. Upon the throne sat the reason for her arrival, dressed in silver armor and armed with an enchanted blade, (and a scowl that could kill her uncle,) was the Ice Queen.

The terror of Remnant, and the scourge of Vale, the Ice Queen was the worst of the worst, or so she was told. She was  _ the worst of the worst _ , a killer most foul, and traitor to her bloodline. There was a large hit on her head, and though Ruby didn't care about the money, she is a  _ hero _ , and what good are heroes if they don't take out evil queens? No good that's what! So Ruby set off on her long trek to find the Queen, and put an end to her evil-doing!

And thus Ruby finds herself here, weapon at the ready to face the Ice Queen and her army of soulless knights. Knights that Ruby had seen hide nor hair of her entire trek through the castle. With slow cautious steps she approaches the Queen, keeping a steady silver gaze on the rest of the room. To her credit the Ice Queen remains motionless, head dipped low with her eyes pointedly at the floor. Ruby nearly thought she was already dead save for the slow labored breathing coming from her hunched over figure.

"Where are your soldiers Ice Queen? I have heard the stories of how they grace these halls."

"There are no soldiers, young knight, only I remain." Ruby moves closer, wary of the lies the Queen is known for.

"Raise your weapon Queen, I'm here to end you."

"Of course you are, you reek of my father's castle and the lies he sows, make it quick young knight, I wish to sleep well this evening."

The phrasing causes the hero to pause, unsure of the meaning she presses forward, quicker confident steps pulling her closer to the Queen. She's nearly fifteen feet away from her when she stops, exceptionally crafted scythe poised and ready. The Queens eyes move from Ruby to her scythe, but no shock or fear grace their dulled color, only mild acceptance. She crouches low, eyes glittering nervously, this should be so easy! It shouldn't be easy at all! Heroes died by the Ice Queen every day, and she's not even raising a hand to block the attack.

"Last chance Ice Queen, ready your weapon or I will strike."

The Queen hums low, dull blue gaze meeting silver, "Take my life little knight, I have surely been  _ bad _ ."

She lifts a single hand to wave lazily, but Ruby takes it as a threat, tightly coiled panic and nerves ignite all at once and the crossbow attached to her scythe fires and embeds itself in a delicate wrist and into the icy throne. She hisses in response, glancing at her skewered wrist and back at Ruby. 

"The little knight has her tricks." Pinpricks of panic and anxiety flood through Ruby and she vanishes in a puff of rose petals swinging her scythe low, striking the Queen in the stomach, and exiting through her back. There's a flicker at both wrists and Ruby can see  _ chains _ , holding the Queen still and in her chair.

They're face to face now, and Ruby can see every contour of her beautiful face. The pale of her skin, peppered with a dusting of freckles, the thin scar bisecting her left eye, and the matted cacophony of scars under the collar of her armor. The Queen smiles,  _ actually smiles _ ! Before letting out a wet cough of blood down her lips.

"Such a pretty young knight. Will you tell me your name?" 

Ruby can't breath, the Queen presses a cool hand to her cheek, blood dripping heavily to the ground. She's  _ so pretty _ and  _ dying _ on her blade, Ruby chokes out a sob. 

"I-I'm sorry! I-Ruby! I’m Ruby Rose! I'm  _ so sorry _ !!"

"Do not mourn me young knight, for I am but the evil Ice Queen he has made me to be."

With a ragged breath the Queen nods, letting her head fall to the hero's shoulder before in a poof of snow and fog the Queen vanishes.

She's shaking when her scythe clatters to the ground, tears pour down her face and she falls to her knees gasping out sobs. Her hands land in the blood pooled on the ground and she feels  _ dirty _ . She feels used, and disgraced, the heavy weight of what she's done falls over her. 

A shutter passes through the castle, the soft chime of jingling glass and ice, before like an avalanche the castle shifts. All around her there are knights made of ice that pass like ghosts through the hall. She looks around frantically, finally setting eyes on the throne of the Ice Queen, there she sits, dull eyes looking towards the crying hero.

"Do not mourn the wicked young knight, for evil never dies."

Ruby is roughly forced from the castle via mysterious magic glyphs that appear on the ground and glide her through the halls and out into the forest. Her heart feels numb when she finally stands, the blood stains on her cloak a heavy reminder of her kill. Or was it? The Queen still lived did she not? Sat atop her throne to mock the grieving hero. Ruby felt anger pulse through her, but the memory of the Queen's death didn't waiver, the sight of the chains, the way that she looked so helpless;  _ Make it quick young knight, I wish to sleep well this evening. _

What did that mean? Why was she chained to her throne? And how come she simply dismissed her attacker to the forest? Ruby shifts, turning back to the castle now pulsing with activity. She had many questions, but they would have to wait. She was desperately in need of supplies, and the nearest town would have to suffice.

Less than half a day’s travel and she’s back in the small town at the edge of the kingdom of Atlas. The town is quaint, and homey, filled mostly with faunus that give her kind smiles. She’s a renowned hero after all, Ruby Rose, the great hero of Vale. (Her cape gives her away, billowy and scarlet red, even here in snowy Atlas.) At the small market she stocks up on food and books a night at the local inn, smiling softly at the rabbit faunus at the counter. She settles in for the evening with dinner and a mug of ale, a book about ice magic and curses open on the table in front of her.

“You’ve been up to see the Ice Queen, haven’t you Hero.”

Silver meets brown as Ruby looks up at the woman leaning across the counter, playful smile on her face. Ruby recognizes her as the owner of the inn, and local former knight protecting her little slice of home.

“I have been.” She keeps quiet about the rest of the story, the brutal  _ not _ -murder, and the chains around pale wrists.

“What did you see?” She leans in close, curious brown eyes glitter in the candle light.

“What do you think I saw?” Ruby hums in response, and the brunet smiles.

“I think you saw the Ice Queen, and I think you killed her.” Standing roughly, Ruby feels her face heat up. She closes her book and gathers it into her bag before a hand is placed on her shoulder. The brunette is frowning, but her eyes are knowing and kind. “Then you did see her? What else did you see?”

She’s ushered behind the counter, and into a small room where the nice rabbit faunus from before sits quietly. The shorter haired brunette waves her down when she tries to stand, and pulls out a chair for Ruby to sit in. 

“Hero, this is my wife Velvet, and I’m Coco. Please- what did you see in there?”

Ruby takes in the owners of the quaint inn, the honest looks in their eyes. "I saw her, on her throne."

"And?" Coco looks annoyed at how little Ruby was prepared to release about the encounter 

"She was chained to it."

"I knew it!" Coco wails, slamming her hands on the table between them, causing her wife to twitch, before looking directly at the knight.

“What do you know of this Queen?” Ruby stands swiftly, pulling several tomes from her bag to scatter them across the table top. “I’ve found no record of her castle till about eight years ago, and no word of a wicked queen till after.”

Coco watches Ruby with a determined gaze, before looking down at the piles of books and scrolls the hero had collected. “You’ve only been here one night, how did you find all this?”

“I wasn’t named the hero of Vale for being an idiot, though I’m starting to feel like one.” Ruby grumbles before flopping back down to open a particularly thick tome, and run through the small passage on the first appearance of the icy castle.

“You won’t find record of it before then, ten years ago the castle appeared out of nowhere, with the ‘Ice Queen’ inside.” Coco’s eyes glitter and gleam, curious and excited.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I was there.”

* * *

_ The short haired brunette recounts her story of the first real sighting of the castle of ice. She’d been playing in the woods just outside what the castle now calls its own, when a shutter, not unlike the one Ruby herself experienced herself just hours before. When the snow and fog subsided, there stood the castle, in all it’s icy glory. Coco herself had been scared at first, but eventually gathered her courage to enter the icy palace, only to hear the sounds of frantic screams, and desperate cries. The young adventurer ran, but not away, no, the knight-to-be ran directly into the throne room.  _

_ The sight she was greeted to was gruesome. A child no more than ten sat upon the throne, screaming and crying, her wrists bleeding for seemingly no reason, a thick scar across her left eye. Coco watched in horror as the child, two years her junior, thrash and writhe atop her throne, scream. _

_ “Please! Father! I’m sorry! Release me!! Father!!” _

* * *

The next morning finds Ruby outside the castle once again, cloak pulled tight around her as she saunters through the front gate. The soldiers stomping about do nothing to hinder her, they pass her by as if she wasn’t even there. Without the fight she originally expected, she arrives at the throne room quickly, the Ice Queen still seated, eyes still locked to the floor. With a few sure steps she’s in front of the Ice Queen again, faded blue eyes drift up to conflicted silver.

“My young hero returns. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Her voice is tired, Ruby realizes, it’s the same tone she had the previous day. “Come to finish the job?”

Dropping to the floor, Ruby rummages through her bag, pulling out her tomes and scrolls. She lays them out for the Queen to see, and smiles to herself when she sees the smug, defeatist smile leave the trapped Queen’s face. The Queen’s tone changes, and Ruby is suddenly aware of all the knights in the throne room facing her.

“What are you doing here, foolish knight?” it sounds less like a question and more like an accusation, and Ruby feels pride swell within her. 

“You’re not here by choice, are you my Queen?” Magic roars through the throne room, and Ruby sees the blue of the Ice Queen’s eyes turn white before she screams. 

Movement catches her eye to her left, and she jumps effortlessly, using the long pole handle of her scythe, and her semblance to propel her further in the air. With careful aim, she knocks two arrows into icy helmets, just feet away from where she’d been sitting. On her descent she hits two more knights in their chest, and spins her scythe to slice two more in half. The knights with her arrows embedded in them stagger, but continue their approach, but the halved guardians crumble into snow.

Armed with this new information Ruby spurs forward, urging her semblance to increase her speed as she strikes the already wounded knights around their middles, sending them to their snowy graves. The four remaining knights converge on the skilled hero, but Ruby easily dashes away and back, slicing one knight from hip to shoulder and another from shoulder to ribs on her back-swing. The two remaining guards keep their pace, each raising an icy weapon that Ruby easily dodges before sending them to follow their comrades with a skilled strike across both of their chests. She’s hardly breathing heavy when she turns her gaze back to the castle's Queen.

Doubled over, her knees pressed into her chest, the Queen huffs heavy breaths, as if breathing itself caused her pain. Ruby moves back to her, dropping to her knees to look into the monarch’s eyes. Silver hair frames slowly coloring eyes, her face is drenched in sweat, and Ruby’s never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. She lifts a cautious hand to press her sleeve into the Queen’s brow, and wipe away the sweat.

“My Queen-” A ripple of magic courses through the castle, and Ruby can feel more soldiers approaching.

“Stop-” Her voice is a harsh whisper, like she’s holding back tears. “Don’t call me that.” She rasps out, and Ruby’s heart thunders in her chest.

“I owe you a debt, my Queen. What I’ve done to you, is unforgivable, so I am in your service.” The woman in chains sobs low, and Ruby gets a good look at the scarred expense of a pale neck. “Who did this to you?”

There’s a brief inhale from the woman seated before her, and the Queen laughs out a thick sob. “My scars are records of the  _ heroes _ who were able to  _ best _ me and my knights in battle. ” Blue eyes tinged red meet wary silver. “Yours is my favorite, my beautiful knight.”

The hero nearly recoils at the statement, the vision of the dying queen crumbled atop her throne, blood covering Ruby’s hands, “So I did kill you. It wasn’t an illusion.”

“Illusion or not, I feel every heroic wound inflicted upon my body.” There’s spite in her statement, not directed at the young hero, but still there nonetheless. 

“Who put you here, my Queen?”

The Ice queen hums, humor tinting her eyes as she rocks lightly in her royal throne. “You’re quite the curious little hero, my little knight.”

Ruby’s hand traces a soft path along the Queen’s jaw, trying to focus on the snowfall of freckles across pale cheeks, and not the messy valley of her neck and shoulders seen beneath the collar of her dress. “I am no hero for hire, my Queen. I’m a hero against injustice, and you have been served a great one.” 

“If you truly wish to know, young knight, travel back to Atlas. Seek out the Iron Knight’s right hand, and ask her of her sister.” The magic in the chamber ebbs and flows, and suddenly Ruby is aware of the absence of soldiers she was certain were on their way, and the pained look on her queen is answer enough to unasked questions. 

In a flurry of rose petals Ruby is gone, leaving the heaving, weakened Queen to her silence. Pushing herself as hard as she can, Ruby is back at the small inn in the nearby town in minutes. She’s heaving her own heavy breaths, nearly crumbling in the wooden door way when Velvet rushes to her side. The tall faunus loops a gentle arm around her back, tossing a limp arm over her own shoulders, before dragging Ruby into the nearest booth. Coco is at their side within moments, a large mug of water in hand. The hero chugs the drink, letting droplets trickle from the edges of her mouth as she finishes the whole thing in one go.

Coco’s eyes stay locked on Ruby as she catches her breath, inquisitive brown surging with questions. Ruby breaths another heavy breath, and tries to stand, but both brunettes lay worried hands on the hero’s shoulders. 

“Easy hero, take a breather.” Ruby grunts under the soft brown stares, rolling the innkeeper's hands off her shoulders as she tries to stand again. This time Coco nearly shoves the girl down, pinning her to her seat in the small booth. “Whatever happened in that castle, you won’t be able to solve any mysteries if you kill yourself to get there.” Coco’s words echo through the inn, loud and demanding, and it makes Ruby flush a soft pink. She’d gotten ahead of herself, determined to get to Atlas, and to whoever General Ironwood was. “Now talk to us.”

With a deep breath, Ruby thumbs the now empty mug, letting her thoughts organize before leaning backwards with a sigh. “I spoke to her, it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.” The married couple exchange a careful look, talking without speaking, before turning back to Ruby with a soft nod. “She didn’t give me much to work with, just Atlas, and the Iron Knight.” 

With a fluid gesture, Coco mimes for Ruby to hand her the heavy knapsack at her hip, and the redhead complies, hoisting it over her head and into the shorter brunette’s hands. Coco rifles through the pack, sorting books and scrolls into piles before locating a newer addition Ruby had managed to find prior to her return to the castle. Ruby watched her eyes roam quickly over the page, then pause and widen. 

“General James Ironwood, the Iron Knight, he’s the commanding officer of the Atlesian Knights.” At Ruby’s confused look, Coco rolls her eyes, and Velvet answers the unspoken question.

“They’re the driving force of the Atlesian military, stationed in north Solitas deep in the mountains.” With a silent nod, Ruby withdraws a map from her cloak, measuring the distance from the small Vale town to the continent across the sea. 

Her original trek to Argus for the mission had been easy since she’d been visiting her sister and her wife in Mistral, but now that she was deep in Vale, she wished she’d brought Zwei with her. The wolf steed was a handful, but on his worst days he could still make it across Vale in less than four days. Sure for a distance Ruby could make better time, but after a while she’d be exhausted. She might be able to make it to Patch in a day or two, Zwei would be there with her dad, but that was in the opposite direction of Atlas. Her eyes flicker to her bag, and the small orb nestled in a secret pocket. 

With a quick movement she packs away the scrolls and paperwork, and hoists the books belonging to the local library into her arms. “Coco, Velvet, can you gather me three days worth of supplies while I return these?” She doesn't wait for an answer, and rushes out of the inn and into the thick forests outside of town.

The foliage of the thickened wood obscures the dwindling light of the sun, leaving the determined heroine in flickering shadows. With a cautious look around she withdraws the glittering black orb from within her satchel, and watches the dark storm within swirl and rage. She focuses on a distant memory, one filled with happiness that swells her heart with pride. A younger version of herself looks from her elder sister, to their shared parents, then to the shadowed form of their uncle. Red eyes flicker in the shadows and his voice booms in her head.

_ “If ever you need me, call my name.” _

“Qrow.” She whispers, and the orb in her grasp shatters, and the woods fill with smoke. She coughs, falling to her knees, when a hearty laugh fills her senses, and the smoke clears suddenly. 

“Well what do I owe this pleasure?” The gravelly voice of her uncle drifts through the fading fog, and before he can make another comment she dives on him, nearly tackling them man.

“Uncle Qrow!!” She gins, the familiarity of the older man washing over her as he pats the top of her head cheerfully. “Did’ja miss me? Huh? Did’ja?” 

His deep chuckle has her grinning more, “Nope.” She smiles again, looking up at him with cheerful silver eyes. “But what did’ja call me for kiddo? You’re not far from Patch, I could have met you there.”

Ruby shifts out of his arms, and sighs, “I’m not going to Patch, I’m going to atlas.” He looks skeptical for a moment, “I’ve gotten myself into something… again.”

The older man groans, covering his face with a gloved hand, “Ruby-”

“I don’t need your help with it specifically, but I need to get to Atlas as soon as possible.” He frowns, watching her closely, looking for any sign that her determination may waiver. “Please uncle Qrow, my honor is at stake.”

With that he groans, kicking at the ground, “Fine, lets get your supplies, and we’ll be heading north from here, it’ll be half a day's travel but I have some connections.”

They travel back to the town and hurry into the now bustling inn. Velvet sees her first and elbows Coco, and both women pass a wary look at the older man, before offering an additional satchel to Ruby.

“Three days worth of food, for one.” Coco elaborates, looking Qrow over with a cautious frown. 

“Thanks Coco, Velvet. I’ll be back in a few days.”

* * *

They set out towards the north. According to Qrow, there was a very small village with a ranch where they could make use of their horses. They race for most of the way, and make it there before nightfall, and the small town is still bustling with life. There are four, maybe five houses, the largest located on the edge of the town, with a large stable and clearing. There’s hearty laughter as they approach the stable, and as they round the door to enter Ruby sees a series of tables every seat filled and a fair skinned, brunet, with kind eyes and muscular build, handing out plates full of food to each person. It takes a moment for everyone to turn and see them, but once the brown haired man locks eyes with Qrow, everyone slowly turns to them.

“Qrow-”

“Hey-uh, Clover.” Her uncle mumbles, but is nearly tackled again but this time by the man with kind eyes and muscles the size of her head.

“You bastard! Where have you been?” Clover is tearful, but happy and Ruby can tell her uncle is too. 

They’re given dinner with the rest of town, and a room in Clover’s home to sleep. Qrow decides to stay in the small but friendly town for a while, (he makes the statement late in the evening, while they’re sitting by the warm hearth at the center of the home, with Clover wrapped tightly around him sleeping peacefully.)

At night, she can’t get the Ice Queen out of her head, her clear blue eyes, and that morrose smile she wears when she looks at Ruby. She pulls out a roll of unused parchment and charcoal, and begins sketching her out from memory. She draws late into the night, focusing on that determined gaze, and the charming scar across her left eye. When her candle flickers low, she decides it’s best to pocket the parchment, and head to bed.

The next morning Clover meets her at the edge of town with a snowy white steed with thick hair tied in elegant braids. He instructs her on how to care for the large mare and restocks her with additional supplies. 

“Take care of yourself Ruby, and bring that sister of yours by sometime. I’ve heard alot about her.” Ruby laughs, mounting the tall animal and easing herself into the saddle comfortably. 

“You take care of my uncle, Clover. He needs something good that’s just his.” With that Clover winks and slaps the mare on the rear, sending Ruby off. 

* * *

The Atleasian mountains were beautiful in the distance, not even the cool northern winds could mask their majesty. Ruby slowed her pace, she’s been making good time, nearly halfway there in just a single day, and hopefully her time in Atlas would be short. When she finally arrives in the small town of Mantle just outside of Atlas she’s greeted by a show of power that makes her frown. At the edge of the small town, just at the entrance into the lavish castle city are two enormous suits of armor, standing stoically, swords pierced into the dirt.

She meets the town’s mayor, a grinning cheerful woman named Robyn, who shows her to an inn and stable. After a quick meal, and an easy nap she leaves on a quest for the knowledgeable mayor. When she locates Robyn, she’s surrounded by what looks like several happy adventurers, all of which are listening intently as she recounts a dairing tale. The end comes with a roar of a cheer, that has even Ruby laughing and clapping, but Robyn’s eyes are knowing, and she leaves her circle of happy huntresses.

“What can I help you with, my heroic friend?” Her tone is playful, and Ruby doesn’t miss the twinkle in her eyes.

“You’ve been so helpful thus far, miss mayor, I was wondering if you could assist me in locating someone.” The tall blonde smirks, but gestures for Ruby to continue, “I’m looking for General Ironwood, and his right hand.”

* * *

The playful mayor may have gotten serious after that request, but she directed Ruby to an encampment north east of the small town of Mantle. After an easy meal she heads east, now armed with another piece of information, the name Winter Schnee. From what Ruby knew about the Schnee family, the  _ royal _ family of Atlas, Winter had been the first born, and the original heir. She’d stepped down from that position to join the Altleasian Knights, at General Ironwood’s side, leaving the throne for her younger sister. Ruby looked up everything she could find about this younger sister, but everything she’d found stated the girl had died after running away.

When she finally reached the large camp the sun had already set, and Ruby could feel the creatures of grimm edging out of the shadows. Before she’s able to enter the camp fully, she encounters two tall knights, identical in every way, from their hair to their armor, mirrored perfection. They each hold out a hand to stop her, speaking in rotating phrases that no she cannot enter, and their commanding officer is not available to speak. Ruby’s frustration grows, and the vision of the thin and  _ dying _ Ice Queen brings tears to her eyes. She’s nearly sobbing when she shouts;

“Let me through! I need to see Winter Schnee!!”

A stoic woman, with a head of familiar snowy white hair, wrapped in a neat bun, marches out of the largest tent near the back of the encampment. “What is the meaning of this!?” Her voice is low and husky, but loud across the clearing, even the dark creatures at the edge of the camp shutter back. 

“Ma’am!” The two knights shout in unison, before splitting off their sentences once again.

“This vagabond,”

“Appeared, and demanded to speak to you!”

“She says she has important business,”

“We told her you’re not to be disturbed!!”

“Ma’am!!” They finish in unison again, holding their right fist over their hearts in the standard Atlas salute.

The woman looks Ruby over, her tear stained cheeks, her worn but sturdy armor, and the large scythe and crossbow weapon at her back. “What important business, could a hero from Vale want with me?”

Ruby sucks in a desperate breath, saluting with the traditional Atlas salute, and following it with a Valian bow. “Sir!” When she rises she knows determination echoes across her form, “I was directed to you by someone I wish to save from a terrible fate.” Winter’s gaze flickers across Ruby’s face, and the way she holds herself, tall and confident. “Can we speak privately?” 

The stoic knights behind Winter scoff, stepping up beside her to announce loudly, “Absolutely not!” But before they can say more she holds up a hand.

“What’s your name, hero?”

With a flourish of her hooded cape, Ruby bows again, “Ruby Rose, Hero of Vale, and Champion of Beacon.” 

Winter nods, watching Ruby as she rises from her deep bow, “Come with me hero, I will give you some of my time.” 

The knights at her side blanche, dumbstruck by their commanding officer’s disregard of her own safety, but allow Ruby to pass easily. 

“I was directed your way, as I said, by someone I’m looking to help,” Ruby’s voice waivers as she enters the tent, hand poised at her chin in thought.

“Did this person tell you why they’ve directed you to me, young hero?” Winter’s amusement was obvious, as she settled into a chair near the corner of the large tent.

“No, she only told me to seek out the Iron Knight, and speak to his right hand.” Ruby follows Winter’s lead, moving to a chair across from her, as she begins preparing coffee for the two of them. (Inwardly she grimaces, but hopes she can cut the visit short before having to drink the whole cup.)

“Which is me,” She’s still amused by the whole situation, and Ruby worries that things are about to shift for the older woman.”

“Exactly,”

“But why?” Winter’s eyes slide to Ruby’s, curious and confident. 

“She told me to ask you about your sister.” The energy of the room shifts, and Ruby sees anger spark in the older woman’s ocean eyes. Her grip on the coffee pot tightens, but Ruby continues, “I know this must be hard for you, but I need to help her-”

“Who asked you to come to me?” Her voice is tense, and Ruby feels her fight or flight senses kick into gear. 

“The woman who was cursed to be the Ice Queen of the Vale mountains.” 

Silence blankets the large tent, and Winter’s shoulders stiffen. She stands roughly, pacing across the expanse between the small chair set and her bed. 

“What does this Ice Queen look like?” Ruby stands, confusion presses tight into her chest,  _ Like you. _ She wants to voice, but she rummages through her pack instead.

When she produces the curled parchment, bent and battered from the inside of her bag Winter gasps. Her knees buckle shortly after, and Ruby lunges forward to catch her. The Knight Commander shutters against her, dry, quivering tears that refuse to flow. Her voice comes out as a pained whimper against Ruby’s shoulder.

“ _ Weiss. _ ”

* * *

For three days Ruby stays with Winter, in her tent, looking into the disappearance of her sister, and the appearance of the Ice Queen. It was easy to decipher that the Ice Queen was Weiss Schnee, lost heiress of the Schnee throne, and that it was likely the Schnee Patriarch who put her in that position. 

_ “My father and Weiss never really got along, he was furious when I stepped down as heir.” _

Winter’s words reverberate through Ruby’s chest. She’s on horseback racing back to Vale, with all their research bundled into her pack. It’s a day’s trek at full speed back to the frozen castle, and though she’s tired and hungry she pushes through. She thunders through the small town outside the castle, roaring past the inn owned by Coco and Velvet, and onward towards the castle. When she makes it there she can see signs of battle, scarred walls, and blood splattered ice makes her shiver. There are less knights than when she was last in the castle, they float through the halls with no regard for the hero, quietly moving towards the throne room. Ruby assumes were she to provoke the stalwart guardians, they wouldn't be so forgiving. 

* * *

_ “Father likely cursed Weiss when she told him her plans for Atlas, but I never thought he’d go this far.” Winter’s eyes were hollow, her shoulders curled into herself as she stared down at the fading sketch.  _

_ “So what do we do” Ruby’s voice is like a beacon to the eldest Schnee.  _

_ She stands roughly, moving to the set of chairs and desk in the corner. “My father is a powerful wizard, but not the best by far,” From a hidden bookcase Winter withdraws a heavy tome, one that Ruby only vaguely recognizes. “Weiss was always a much more gifted witch than I, she was quickly surpassing our father.” _

_ Ruby stands too, following Winter to her makeshift research station. “I know of some magic, but Weiss couldn't even tell me she was trapped there.” _

_ “It's likely part of the curse, she can't reveal she’s cursed.” Winter shifts, thumbing through her selected tome. “It’s a common addition to curses, makes them last longer.” _

_ “How do we break the curse then?” Ruby shifts to lean against a dresser near the edge of the tent as she watches Winter’s research closely. She remembers this particular tome from traveling with her uncle, an encyclopedia of curses, ranging from the rather harmless, to never ending deaths. _

_ “That part should be easy, our father isn’t the most creative individual, to break any curse it takes a little determination, and of course  _ love _.” Ruby flushes, shooting a nervous look at the eldest Schnee sibling. _

_ “L-love?” Her voice cracks, and she can feel sweat at the back of her neck. A visage of the broken and beaten queen flutters through her heart, and she feels the deep ache that settled in her chest when she first locked eyes on those frozen pools..  _

_ “Are you saying you don’t love my sister, dear hero? It certainly seems like it.” The ache in her chest blooms deeper, a hollow beat of her heart beneath water echoes in her head.  _

_ Determination flows through her, the urge to see the queen standing, and healed. “W-what’s the plan?” _

_ “Simple, young hero, true love’s first kiss.” _

* * *

The conversation with the older woman ignites through Ruby’s chest, courage and hope fuels her tired body as the throne room glows a ghostly white at her entrance. There’s a single knight at the side of the Queen,and Ruby gasps at the sight of the effervescent woman. She rushes forward, sliding on her knees at the feet of the woman who was once Weiss Schnee. 

Hollow hopeless eyes lock onto silver, and something sparks within them. “My young knight, how long has it been?” Ruby can see new scars along her arms and legs, a particularly ugly one slices up a pale thigh.

“My Queen,” Ruby’s breathless, and shaking as she grabs hold of icy cold hands. “I’ve returned to your side, to end your curse.”

Weiss’ laugh is brittle, and soft. She holds her tongue as she wraps her thin fingers around Ruby’s tanned and calloused hands. “My knight, your return is all I required.”

Her voice is soft and weak, a low whisper below the stomping steps of the knights in the hall. Ruby takes a moment to focus on how hollow her queen’s eyes are, in comparison to the bright lights that ignited her heart days ago. Her cheeks are sunken in, and her form looks more frail than she remembers. 

“ _ Weiss _ , what’s wrong?” The plea sounds strained and lost coming from the hero’s mouth. She’s so close to the cursed princess’ face, but she presses further, “I found it! I found what will break the curse!” 

“Ruby-” She’s cut off by a gasp, and the queen looks into glittering silver eyes, “What-”

“That’s the first time you’ve said my name!” Ruby giggles, moving further into the icy queen’s personal space,

Flushing deeply, Weiss pulls back, “Well-I-” She stutters, and color returns to her pale face for a moment, and that makes Ruby smile again.

“I liked it!” With another joyful laugh, Ruby rises, straightening her back, to look Weiss in the eyes. Even on her knees like she is she reaches Weiss’s sitting height without issue, and it makes the silver haired woman flush more. “And I think you did too! You don’t look as sad now.”

A heartbeat passes between them before Weiss breaks the confident silver stare. “How I feel doesn’t matter-”

“Nope!” Ruby’s in her face again, and the stoic queen tries to level her with a frozen glare, but it loses its intensity when it meets cheerful silver. “Weiss, if you weren’t going to let me break the curse, why did you tell me how to find out how to break it?” Ruby’s eyes are gentle and inquisitive, cautious but firm. “Please Weiss, let me help you.”

The energetic hero can see the queen pause, her thoughts almost halting in the face of cheery silver. “Why?”

“I told you,” Ruby closes her eyes and places a gentle kiss upon Weiss’ knuckles,”I did you a disservice, and I mean to repent.” Tears well up in Weiss’ eyes, and they fall like frozen crystals down her face. She means to speak, but the only noise she can make is a hopeful whimper, before Ruby wipes away her tears with rough warm hands. “For so long you’ve been here alone.” The hero places another gentle kiss, this time to Weiss’s tear streaked cheek. “You’ve had to endure so much violence, and pain,” She moves to the other cheek, kissing away another string of tears, while Weiss whimpers out a broken sob. “From now on, I’ll never let that happen again,” Stretching up she places a warm kiss to Weiss’s brow, “I vow to be by your side, always.”

* * *

With her final vow Ruby leans down to place a soft kiss to Weiss’ lips. This final kiss is everything the prior kisses were, and more. It’s soft, caring, calming, and protective all at once, and Weiss feels her heart beat again for the first time in years. (It’s not entirely true, the moment she set eyes on the roguish hero her heart began hammering in her chest, equal parts scared and excited.) Something around them shifts, and for what feels like the first time, Weiss can feel warmth. Her hands are no longer shackled to her icy throne, and she reaches for Ruby’s warmth like a lifeline. 

Around them the castle shutters, and Weiss feels herself being lifted before Ruby’s lips leave hers. Bleary eyes open, but all they see is red, before she’s hoisted fully into strong arms, and Ruby begins running. With wonder, Weiss watches the castle crumble around them, and she almost wants to stay and watch, but the warmth of Ruby’s arms is far more inviting. 

A piece of crumbling ice bounces harmlessly off her shoulder, but she can see Ruby struggling to push through the torrential collapse. Gathering a few threads of her now growing magic, Weiss pushes her magic into Ruby’s chest. The winded hero sucks in a deep breath, but Weiss can see she’s got her energy back. With a cheerful smile, Ruby holds Weiss close before activating her semblance and bolting out of the castle at full speed. 

Fueled by Weiss’ magic, Ruby shoots out of the castle, and back into town. She plows through the inn, grabbing a key from behind the counter, and leaving her money, and a path of rose petals to let them know it was her. When she finally stops it’s after nearly running into the wall of their room, and she’s got the former queen nearly pinned.

Laughing breathlessly, they cling to each other, Weiss gripping tightly to Ruby’s hooded cape, and Ruby with her arms tightly around the shaking woman. “You’re much faster than I expected, dear knight.”

Pressing her forehead against Weiss, Ruby laughs, “And you, my princess, are much lighter than I expected.” They laugh again, and even confined in Ruby’s arms Weiss feels her freedom in her chest. 

Silver meets blue, and Weiss feels the expectation in her chest, a steady warmth that flows through her, thawing her frozen chest and limbs. Effortlessly, she tugs Ruby down for another soft kiss, but the taller woman deepens it, making Weiss sigh out a soft moan. When they break apart they’re both breathing heavy, soft ragged breaths. 

“Let’s get you something to eat my princess. I imagine it’s been quite a while.”

“Lead the way, my valiant knight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
